


you're pretty

by rosequartzjeon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Café, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, mingyu's a dork lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 21:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10290788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosequartzjeon/pseuds/rosequartzjeon
Summary: mingyu cries because he saw a pretty boy





	

it took mingyu all of his willpower to stop himself from shedding a big fat tear.

there he was, sitting at highlight cafe, nearly crying because he saw a very pretty boy.

when did he become this pathetic? mingyu didn’t know. all he knew was that there was an extremely attractive boy sitting at a table across the cafe from him, sipping on his drink and reading a book.

mingyu couldn’t do it anymore and let the tear he’s been holding back roll down his face. as the tear was halfway down mingyu’s face, his friend came back from the bathroom.

“gyu, why in the world are you crying?”, minghao asked as he sat across from the puppy-like boy.

mingyu sniffled. “he’s so pretty.” minghao looked at him with confusion. “who are you talking about?”

mingyu (read: tried to) subtly point towards the object of his affection. minghao turned to look at whoever his friend was talking about. the boy was still reading; glasses perched on his nose and drink long forgotten. mingyu watched the boy’s glasses slip down his nose before the boy pushed them back up again. mingyu squealed.

minghao turned back around. “i get that he’s cute but enough to make you cry?” mingyu wiped his tears. “yes, minghao! just look at him! who wouldn’t cry over beauty like that?”

minghao looked at him with a face that said ‘i am so done with you. why are we friends again?’. “literally everyone but you, mingyu.”

mingyu simply pouted at the chinese boy before going back to glancing at the pretty boy. mingyu sighed. he really was pretty.

after watching his friend send heart eyes at the boy for a good five minutes, minghao sighs and says,”mingyu just go talk to him or something.”

mingyu immediately looked at minghao as if he was crazy. “uh no. absolutely not. no can do.”

“why not? i’m pretty sure he’s noticed you staring at him by now. yolo, my dude.”

“okay i’m just gonna pretend you didn’t say yolo unironically in 2017. anyway, it’s probably not gonna work out so why bother?”

minghao sighed again as he got up to leave, mingyu following him. as mingyu was closely approaching the door, he felt someone bump into him and his crotch becoming wet.

“oh my god i’m so sorry!”, said an unfamiliar voice. turns out the voice belonged to pretty boy and mingyu’s pretty sure he’s this close to passing out in the spilled puddle of coffee. “are you okay? oh god i’m really sorry it was an accident.”

mingyu stared at the boy, taking in all of his features. he gulped because shit he’s even prettier up close.

mingyu should probably go see a doctor because the next thing he knew he lost control over his mouth. “you’re pretty.”

mingyu heard minghao face palm in the distance.

the boy looked taken aback but then smiled at him and dear god now mingyu’s really gonna pass out.

“thank you…”, the boy trailed off, implying that he wants to know the name of the huge puppy he just crashed into. “mingyu!” the puppy blurted out unceremoniously.

cue another face palm courtesy of minghao.

“well, thank you mingyu. i’m wonwoo. you know what’s ironic?”

mingyu looked at him questionably.

“you think i’m pretty and i think you’re beautiful; even if you look like you just wet your pants”, wonwoo says while chuckling.

yep, mingyu definitely passed out by then.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a fanfic and i know it's not that great ahaha but thanks for reading anyway !
> 
> follow my twt :) @chaeinterlude


End file.
